memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Interstellar history
Original content Perhaps this page can use some original content. I'm thinking of a summary of the interstellar history of politics. "In xxxx the Klingons opened war on the Romulans, relieving presure from the UFP... etc." -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:40, 11 Aug 2004 (CEST) :That would make a difficult summery to write. What would have to be included, what would not, etc, etc. Well, I could try :P Ottens 15:38, 11 Aug 2004 (CEST) :I started writing some things, but unfortunately, I gtg now. I'll be adding more later. Ottens 16:08, 11 Aug 2004 (CEST) Individual histories redundant? Isn't individual pages for species histories somewhat redundant? That history is already covered in much greater detail on the species pages, and the governments pages, and the pages for individual historical events. (The Klingons, for instance, already have comprehensive histories in Klingon, Klingon Empire, and every major Klingon-related historical event; does there really need to be a Klingon history article?) -- EtaPiscium 08:55, 23 Sep 2004 (CEST) :We had that discussion at least twice already. I managed to retrieve one of those discussions, please see Talk:Romulan history. Basically, if there's enough to be said about a specific topic, why not give it its own page? There's no need to have all information about Klingons on just one page - it's something different if there's not enough information to fill a separate page, of course, but that shouldn't be a problem with the "major" species. -- Cid Highwind 11:27, 23 Sep 2004 (CEST) The thing is, what would be covered on a Romulan history page that isn't already covered in either Romulan or Romulan Star Empire, or the various historical events pages (i.e. Earth-Romulan War)? I'm not saying the information needs to be collected all on one page -- in fact that's not the case right now. There's already a good amount of overlap between the histories sections of, say, the Klingon and the Klingon Empire pages, both of which already provide a comprehensive summary of general Klingon history, so why add another version of that? -- EtaPiscium 18:38, 23 Sep 2004 (CEST) Moving "Conflicts"? Also, I'd like to recommend moving the "Interstellar Conflicts" section from "Government and politics" to here. Seeing as those articles are by definition "Interstellar History". -- EtaPiscium 08:59, 23 Sep 2004 (CEST) Klingon-Federation Cold War The Klingon Fed Cold War came before the actual war, but lasted long after that war. The Actual war was so short, that it's just a road bump in the Cold War. --TOSrules 01:12, 2 Oct 2004 (CEST) Including First Contact and the Whale Probe Those should count as interstellar history as well. 03:04, 1 Nov 2004 (CET) Say, could we put the Eugenics Wars on this page?- B-101 01:59, 25 Dec 2004 (CET) Incomplete I was just looking at our Interstellar history section, and was admazed at how incomplete it was. Most of the species histories are non-existant, and the ones that do exist are all incomplete articles. I think we all need to start working on this section becuase I suprised to see how large of a section was so incomplete. Tobyk777 04:56, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) Death Civilizations The site need a supplemental section dedicated for the death civilizations and races mention in the series.--Pfcn2 20:22, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) Redundancy This page should be the high point of several other pages that already exist that detail history in different sections, usually based on the template provided by the Okudas in the Star Trek Chronology. Several subjects that I began putting in turned out to already have references, though without accompanying images (which are a load of stuff to make appear exactly where you want them to, let me tell you), in the page Distant past, to name one. Distant Past and others like it should therefore be sub-historical pages of Interstellar History (which should both be capitalized, incidentally, as an academic subject). Discussion invited. --ChrisK 10:37, 30 November 2006 (UTC) similar pages Why are the pages history, interstellar history and timeline separated? If each on of them is for a specific subject or format, it is not obvious and they seem to be an excess. I think they all could be merged. If there is a specific reason for their separation, please tell me :) MoffRebus 12:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC)